Chapter 9+ Alpha (Illegals)
is a bonus chapter of Chapter 9 (Illegals) of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary In a restaurant, Tetsu tells Rojiya Yonenaga that their organization, consisting of yakuza, has been registered under police jurisdiction and as such, they are going to be treated like criminals. However, Rojiya is fine with his organization getting the villain treatment because he still intends on being a yakuza no matter since he believes that a man's life doesn't change with the times, even when All Might is starring down one's neck. Rojiya Yonenaga is an executive of the Abegawa Tenchu Kai and ever since he was young he has never shown any signs of being drunk on his face, but it is not as if he didn't get drunk at all. Whenever the sake is flowing, Rojiya indulges in a particular habit. Rojiya takes a manhole cover off the street. Taking a piece of public property, in Rojiya's case, a manhole cover is his habit whenever he is full of sake. However, stealing manhole covers is not the only reason why Rojiya's called "Manhole Rojiya". In the many confrontations with the enemy and rival organizations, Rojiya would always take a manhole cover as a spoil of war; it is said that Rojiya has stormed through hundreds of blades and bullets using manhole covers as his weapon of choice. One night, in the Abegawa Tenchu Kai's main office in Tokyo's Danto Ward, a single assailant appeared before the executives of the Abegawa Tenchu Kai. The assailant is Stendhal and throws knives at the executives. All of the executives wielded powerful Quirks, but what was truly fearsome about them was not the strength of the Quirks, but rather their "reflexes" for violence, allowing the executives to instantaneously transition into combat. Tetsu activates his Quirk, equipping his body with metal armor; Tank Tetsu deflects the knives with ease. Hammer Souji slams the floor while Barehanded Haruhisa tries punching the assailant, but Stendhal manages to evade and jumps into the air. The battle-hardened veteran combination would force the enemy airborne where they were cornered, which is all set up for Manhole Rojiya's finishing blow; a mighty manhole discus throw, or to be more accurate, a speed of sound flying guillotine. As Rojiya begins throwing his manhole cover, Stendhal removes his mask halfway and licks the bloodied bandages on his arm. Suddenly, the executives of the Abegawa Tenchu Kai became inexplicably paralyzed and unable to move. In that fleeting moment, with a single slash, Stendhal cuts down the immobilized executives, killing them. Rojiya's manhole cover hits the floor, causing some yakuza to storm into the room. The yakuza see the dead bodies of their executives, but before they could do anything, Stendhal cuts them down as well while telling them that he is the "Convictor". Outside, Stendhal begins removing his mask, only for Kuin Hachisuka to arrive and calls him Mr. Convict, only for Stendhal to correct her. Quinn knows that his name is Stendhal. However, Stendhal reveals that his name, "Stendhal", is an existence that has surpassed the confines of humanity and is a persona that severs the gap between good and evil; whenever Stendhal removes his mask, he is no more than an ordinary man who devotes himself to the ideology of Heroes and does not desire his "Stendhal" persona to mix with his ideology of Heroes. Quinn asks Stendhal for the blood samples of the Abegawa Tenchu Kai executives she loaned him. Stendhal gives Quinn back the blood samples, to which Quinn notes that while the Abegawa Tenchu Kai has a nice set of employee benefits, their medical examination proved to be fatal. Having helped out Stendhal with the extermination of the Abegawa Tenchu Kai executives, Quinn demands that Stendhal return the favor by taking out specific targets for her. Stendhal warns Quinn not to push her luck since she will be judged by "Stendhal" sooner rather than later, but until then, he will oblige to Quinn's demand since even the lowest of filth has its worth. Quinn shows pictures of the Instant Villains that the Vigilantes have been facing and asks Stendhal to eliminate them. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation Category:Extra Chapters